undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wild World/Issue 1/@comment-27376543-20141018232947
OMFG PBR GUESS WHAT? I FINALLY READ THIS AND OEMF$OENV$EPHCVB$EV CEDVBEK C THIS WAS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOSSO SOOS OS SOS OS OS OS SO SOS BEAUTIFULL AAAHHHHH ;-; So, I do have to admit PBR, I am soooooo impressed with you. Like, I love A Long Road To Fotune, you know I do. You know I think of you as one of the best writer's on the wiki, but this...this mother fuckin' issue, really made me believe you are the ''best writer on the wiki. Everything within this issue was spectacular, and I really must say, as Danneh said below me, when I first pressed on it and saw how long it was I nearly shrieked. I had no idea if I could finish this issue in one go, but once I started I just couldn't stop. Let me start with what stood out to me most -- the imagery. I could picture every last detail of your writing in my mind, starting from the opening sequence of the town to the description of Anna's dorm and the military base, I even mumbled to myself "Beautiful" and "Wow" while reading xD. I really loved every last detail of every scene, even that scene where Suares attacked Anna -- I could see it perfectly clear in my mind (even if I didn't want to <_<). That leads to everyone's favorite character, Suares! This man is fascinating, and I mean that in a bad way. He is the man who no one wants to be stuck with in an apocalypse, the "My way or the highway" attitude, will prove him to be quite the antagonist. I really have high hopes for his arc, despite how short it may be. All I want is a fitting ending to him (maybe he gets pummeled by Anna, eh? plzplzplzplz). Speaking of Anna, I must say, I really think she is my favorite character thus far in Wild World! Despite being beautiful and smart (both of which I love ;D), she's not your typical female character. She can hold her own -- she's not crying and quaking in terror (at least, not for the most part) -- this being proved by her statements to Suares. And, despite that, I really love how there is mystery sounding her, of course, involving her past with her mother, Macy. What really happened? Why did Macy leave them? Only time will tell -- and I love how Anna can't let go of her. It really makes her stand out all the more, her mother ''abandoned her, but she can still forgive her. And, her last lines of the issue were just so powerful. Despite not being the damsel in distress, as you so cleverly put it, she still needs someone to guide her, and not just anyone. Daniela, I'm actually quite interested in as well. Not as much as Anna, but much more than the other characters we've met thus far. She is the perfect match for Anna. The two really bounce off of each other well, and the feeling that they both need each other, despite not wanting the other to know that -- it's played so well. They're both so natural and that's why I think I love them. They're relatable -- they actually remind me of a few of my friends in real life...and that just makes Daniela's death in A Long Road To Fortune much more tragic then it once was. Of course though, I believe you're going to make us feel worse for her death then we already do now. We don't know much else about Daniela, except that she's Anna's best friend and that se likes to play video games and party -- and that makes me ten times more excited as the story progresses. Wrapping up this comment, I must comment on Mendoza. Yes, I did enjoy Agulia & Jamie as well (especially that sexay bromance ;D), but Mendoza -- despite having less scenes -- had a much bigger impact on me, I think. Mendoza is the type of leader everyone wants to have on their side (or wants to be, in some cases). He refuses to be corrupted. He has the best in mind for the people he so desperately wants to keep safe, and I really love the attitude he presents to this situation. He refuses to give up, to stop saving people. I give him mad cred for that :3 Well, PBR, I'll say it again. I was so impressed with this issue. Your writing is beyond fantastic, and it is definitely my favorite thing you have wrote here on the wiki. It's quite rare that an issue of this length is able to keep anyone's interest piqued all the way through, but you did it. I'm beyond impressed, and I really can't wait for the next issue man (which better not come out by the time Half-Life 3 does ;-;)!